Paralyzer
by Vixenfur
Summary: Danny is under Freakshow's hypnotizing spell, and his evil side tends to be quite seductive...


_Recap_: He had no idea what happened or what he got into. From the moment his eyes saw that swirling red, crystal ball, everything would go black and he wasn't himself, in more than one way. He saw the red ball for only a heartbeat, and the next thing he knew, his best friend was provoking him.

"What's gotten into you, Danny?" She said, shaking his shoulder. "You can't irritate my parents like that! They're already convinced I'm on the road to a horrible teenage life..."

"I-I'm sorry," the teen would say, glancing at his friend Sam and rubbing his head. Everything was blurry and he found it hard to speak. "I guess I spaced out in there. I didn't get a lot of sleep anyways..."

When the not-so-average teen was in his alternate form, he saw the crystal ball again.

Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, was falling under his spell.

Danny snuck out with his best friend, Sam, to go to a circus with her. After all, as her best friend, he didn't want to just let her go alone. When the two teens arrived at the dark circus, there he was- Freakshow, they called him. Freakshow pulled out his crystal ball, and Danny's mind blurred. Sam was confused, wondering why Danny was so... not himself. His eyes even had a red tint to him.

The two were caught and sent to detention, but there, Danny's mind was wrapped around the crystal ball. Once more, his consciousness was taken over by Freakshow's spell, and he felt... something he's never felt.

This urge, this need, sent him straight to the circus. He started to believe Freakshow was his Master.

* * *

Freakshow was resting in his trailer, polishing the crystal ball and rotating it in the sunlight to see it shine. He smirked, leaning back in his chair in delight. Suddenly, a small knock came from the door, and he sighed.

"What do you want?" He expected it to be one of the ghosts he manipulated for his circus, but instead, he was surprised. It just so happened to be the famous ghost-boy. Freakshow recognized him by his snow-white hair, but there were no green eyes... they were a bright, glowing red. The boy had a smirk on his lips, and he stepped inside of the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes were fixed on Freakshow, and the man saw what was different about the boy. Freakshow smirked and leaned back, gripping the staff with the crystal ball at it's top. Danny glanced at it, then back at Freakshow.

"I see you've come to me to... fulfill your needs," Freakshow said seductively, his red eyes flickering down to Danny's tight, black pants, which were tighter than normal.

"Master," Danny said slowly, stepping over and placing both knees on either side of Freakshow's lap. The man was pleased with his actions, and he looked up into Danny's glowing red eyes. "What do you want me to do, slave?" He asked slowly, his hand sliding down, fingers brushing Danny's inner thigh ever so slightly. The white-haired ghost moaned softly, his hands gripping Freakshow's shoulders. He shivered. "I'm here to please you, Master..." he said gently, his voice quivering, "Mess me up however you'd like."

"Intriguing," he murmured, the palm of his hand pressed against Danny's erection through his pants. The boy panted, lowering his head slightly as his face turned a gentle pink. "Mm... Master..." he murmured, rocking his hips forward slowly. Freakshow felt his own pants become tight, and he smirked rubbing Danny's issue harder. Danny moaned loudly, shaking slightly. Freakshow leaned forwards, licking and nipping his neck, earning a light gasp from the ghost boy. His face darkened, and he shuddered.

"You sure are needy," Freakshow whispered against the spot he bit, and Danny moaned again. He stopped and Danny whimpered, but Freakshow stood, pushing the younger one to the ground. He got on his hands and knees, hovering over Danny. And, without warning, leaned down and kissed him roughly.

Danny's heart raced and his face flushed, his hands shakily wandering up and down Freakshow's chest. Freakshow's hands wandered around Danny's body, trying to figure out where to pull of his one-piece outfit. He found a zipper in the back, and slowly pulled it down, feeling the other's bare back now. Danny's hips lifted and the jump-suit like outfit came off, leaving only black boxers. Freakshow would most defiantly not strip for Danny, he would give the boy what he needed and send him off to steal more money.

Freakshow pulled away from Danny's sweet lips, kissing down his jaw and neck, then down to his chest. Danny groaned and arched up, begging for the other to relieve him. Freakshow did as the boy asked, capturing a nipple between his teeth and tugging harshly. Danny cried out and his hands shook, nails digging into Freakshow's shoulders. The entire time, Freakshow was massaging Danny's erection, slowly coaxing him into sweet release. Danny wanted the other inside of him so badly, and he leaned up to Freakshow's ear, whispering, "Master... punish me. Punish me now..."

Freakshow growled slightly and pulled down Danny's boxers, licking his erection slowly and sucking on it. Danny gasped and arched up, until Freakshow pulled away and unzipped his pants, gazing into Danny's eyes. Danny panted and spread his legs apart, allowing entrance. Freakshow pushed inside slowly, causing Danny to moan and tear up from the pain the older one was causing to him. He pounded in hard from the first thrust, causing the young virgin to cry out in unbelievable pain. Tears streamed down his face, and his cheeks flushed red from the pleasure this was causing.

Again and again Freakshow thrusted into Danny's small opening, violently slamming into his prostate and causing Danny to scream and yell out, begging for more and more. The pain faded and the pleasure took over his thoughts as Freakshow gave the smaller one all he had.

Danny cried out, "_Master!_" as they came in unison, staining Freakshow's clothes. The older one gasped and fell slightly, panting against Danny and sighing once their breathing regained. He pulled out of Danny, who let out a ragged breath of relief. Freakshow pouted.

"Aw, now my outfit is ruined," He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. "To the wardrobe..." he turned to the still-naked boy slowly pulling on his outfit. Freakshow stepped over to Danny, tilting his chin up and kissing him deeply. Danny moaned, and when they parted, Freakshow whispered, "Come back after the show, my boy, for another time you _won't_ forget..."

* * *

At the end of these long days, Freakshow's crystal ball was destroyed and he was sent to the Ghost Zone. Everything that went on in the past few days was a blur, and his two most trusted friends, Sam and Tucker, told him he was doing horrible things, like robbing banks and nearly killing people. Danny wanted to ask them why he felt... pained. Why he felt like he couldn't sit, and when changing in the mirror, he was shocked to see bruises and bite-marks scattered along his body, but were more prominent on his neck and shoulders. A few were on his hips and inner thighs... did he get badly beaten up? Did he crash into a wall?

He was too embarrassed to admit, though, that there were also bite-marks on his... private areas. As if someone was doing sexual things to him. Danny was innocent and a virgin, to his knowledge, so he still didn't understand. He went online to search it, and the results all said it was proof of rough sex. And Danny flushed red when he saw the pictures and information. He shut down the computer, too flustered to see any more, wondering who it could have been with. Defiantly not Tucker. He had a crush on Sam, but he would never, not even in a hypnotized state, would do anything of the sort to Sam. The worst he'd do is kiss Sam, but never beyond that...

His mind raced, and he saw from the filmed footage he was with Freakshow, a lot. And Freakshow kept giving him certain looks.

Danny's heart felt weird when he saw Freakshow, too. Why was he having feelings and memories, like deja vu, when he's never had sex in the first place?

Danny would never know for sure what went on for those few days... but he had enough proof to tell him he did some things... _quite_ out of character.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! Let me start by saying that ****_this fic is almost a year old!_**** Indeed it was written on January 30th, 2012, and I just remembered it existed. And considering how dirty the Phandom really is... well, let me just say I wasn't aware of it all back then. Now I'm in the corner reading dirty Pompous Pep fics and giggling in delight... ****_gah_****! What have I done to my childhood!? OTL**

**I'm slowly destroying my childhood hero, Danny Phantom, by making him want the D... WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO MEEEE /runs dramatically off into the distance screaming/**

***cough* But anyways, I hope you enjoy this probably-really-bad-considering-it's-a-year-old fanfiction. And I probably won't be writing more of this pairing (sorry!) but I will defiantly be doing some Pompous Pep and Pitch Pearl... gyehehehe... **


End file.
